Mew Ichigo is a Cinderella
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Follow the drama of former Mew , Ichigo Momomya. A true Cinderella .
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months that the Mew Mew Deep Blue defeated the cruel. Incredibly, their powers have not yet degenerated. There were more conflicts with cyniclons. Indeed, some of them moved to Earth, including Pie and Tart.

Well, as for me ... Ichigo Momomyia.

I still go to school every day. Also, keep working at Cafe Mew, along with my friends, Ryou and Akasaka.

Everybody is happy. Ryou is with Lettuce. Zakuro is the alien Pie. Pudding is tied with abused Tart. Mint is in Akasaka.

And I'm alone. Aoyama-kun left me. He traveled to England soon after the death of Deep Blue. Masaya few years would be on English soil. He promised me he would maintain contact and whenever she could, would visit me.

But three months after his departure, I received a letter from him. Aoyama said that our relationship was over because he fell in love with another girl.

I cried a lot. I went into a state of despondency. But my friends getting up my mood. After all, a girl of 13 can not be depressed.

I started to forget Masaya Aoyama. I knew that I find any new love. But when?


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday was a boring day for me because all my friends out with their boyfriends and I'm alone. My fun that day is to surf the internet and listening to music. Sometimes I go to the movies.

Occasionally, I was going to rotate the pizza with my friends. These were a great time.

Every couple of friends that I own has a characteristic that distinguishes them from others.

Pai and Zakuro are facing serious and dramatic arts.

Pudding Tart and two children were still very lively. They are great circus artists.

Lettuce and Ryou are a couple very gentle and very concerned about the welfare of others (and believe under the thick bark, hides a zealous person Ryou). They also are very studious.

Mint and Akasaka are a duo with an extremely refined taste. They like all that is good and culture (at least the Akasaka is not cocky like Mint).

Oh, how I wish I had a loved one. If I had a boyfriend, he should be: tender, sweet, like the simple things and be humorous. Apart from the unfortunate Aoyama, just met a guy with this profile: Kisshu.

But unfortunately, he could not live on Earth because it was the prince of his planet and his ascension to the throne would not take much to happen.

I knew he would not ascend the throne without being married. But does he have found a bride? Does he still love me?

I think deep down I loved him. But both wanted Aoyama, who could not further consider my feelings for Kisshu.

Now alone, I can see how silly I was. Blinded me for a love that left me and said no to eternal happiness. "How foolish I was!" I cried

"Do not cry so, my cat, I saw your pain and I'm here."

said a voice very familiar

I looked back and saw ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Kisshu-kun, did not see you enter. But what are you doing here?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, I'm going through a break in the Blue Planet. I wanted to see my friends who are here." respeondeu alien with green hair.

"So I must be one of those friends, otherwise you would not be here. Is not it?" I asked

"You know it's much more than that to me. I came to Earth to learn how Tart and Dad are going through. They're fine. But they told me something that scared me." said the boy with a tense look.

"And what made you so upset?" I inquired curiously, after all, was a great opportunity to learn how to react Kisshu my absence.

"Well, they told me everything that happened to you. I was disgusted with what the damn Aoyama done with my koneko." cyniclon snarled.

"Whoa! I mean, I'm still his mama? I asked.

"Yes, it still is. Incidentally, I came to this house for a reason. I'll be short and direct. Do you have any feelings for me?" He asked.

"Kisshu, by the time we fight I did not realize one thing: my love for you. Today, I see I still love you. I do not know if this is permanent or if it will end one day. Just know that I'm still confused." I replied.

"Ichigo, I do a dating proposal. You have one month to think. If you do not, we are just good friends. But if you accept, I'll make you very happy." Prince Cyniclon proposed.

"Kisshu-kun, I promise I'll think in his reply. I wish you a nice vacation. Have fun!" I said.

"Think well, koneko. I'll see you in a month." he said, before disappearing in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I told this to my friends. They were very happy.

"One, one-chan is Momomya heartbreaker!" said Pudding

"Ah, Ichigo, accepted this proposal. He was so cute with you." Begged Lettuce.

"He was honest with you. Ichigo, you have some feeling for him?" asked one Zakuro chan.

"Yes, I love you since the days when we were fighting. But I was so blinded by love Aoyama did not realize it." I replied.

"Ichigo, I think you should accept this proposal. Kisshy is a prince. He will transform you from ordinary, common person in a refined princess." Mocked Mint.

At this point, I was furious and left the show and cat ears

the tail.

"Who is the common and vulgar here? What are you thinking?" I growled.

Before answering Mint, Pie interrupted saying "Stop fighting the two" (Pie also worked at the cafe, he was the assistant pastry).

He continued: "Ichigo-san, I think you should accept this proposal. Kisshu I know for years. He just did not make this proposal before, because of his involvement with Aoyama. Know that Kisshu loves you madly."

"Pie-kun, what can happen to me if I accepted the offer?" I asked.

The alien with purple hair respeondeu: "The worst that can happen to you is: to become the queen Cyniclon and changing planet. The bottom of my heart, I ask that you accept the proposal. You will not regret. I guarantee it."

Oh, my God! Now I'm confused. Accepted or not accepted? Ah nevermind. I still have 29 days to think. I continued my work and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed since I was asked in dating.

I want to accept the proposal. For me, I'd be with him forever. But there are obstacles that can block our relationship.

First, he is an alien. Although there are some Cyniclons living here, people not accustomed to them yet. However, they do not suffer discrimição or any form of public persecution. Only cause a little scared because of the appearance.

Until my father's friends and Tart are living well. If Kisshu lived here, I think he would have problems living together. He is a prince, is funny and is very beautiful.

But precisely because it is noble, he can not stay on Earth. Pretty soon he will be king in his world.

Ah, there's the view from my parents. They know my friends aliens. Mom and Dad do not mind that I make friends with these people.

But ... they never spoke about it. But I'm sure they would ban me from dating an alien. Although he was my neighbor.

Moreover, Kisshu had to travel from their planet to see me. And if we got married, I had to leave Earth.

Being queen of a world is a glory, but my parents would not accept it.

For all these reasons, I do not know if I can date my alien baby.

However, I've faced challenges more difficult.

I fought against Deep Blue, died and came back to life, was betrayed by Aoyama and I turned into a cat.

For all that I, I think I face my parents. I will fight for love.

Kisshu to say yes. We will be together. He loves me. And now I know I love you too.


	6. Chapter 6

Was approaching the day I say "yes."

Today is Wednesday. When Saturday, I'll see my prince.

That night I dreamed about him. In my dreams, we both danced. He was very well dressed. His clothing was a tuxedo. Her hair was caught in a ponytail. His yellow eyes gleamed.

I was as gorgeous as my love. My dress was made of a silk pink and smelled like strawberries. My hair was in a large coke. My shoes were high heels and pink color.

My neck was a collar of gold. My earrings were made of diamond and had a heart shape.

Kisshu-kun was so kind to me. He held me by the waist and made me dance very gently. He looked into my eyes and asked, "Ichigo-san, will you marry me?"

Before I answer, I heard my mother scream, "Ichigo, wake up It's time to go to school! ! You'll be late"

I changed my uniform for me in 5 seconds and got my hair in three seconds. I ran like crazy. I know that I arrived late. But the teacher giving the lesson is always late.

It's history class. The matter is legal. But the teacher does almost the entire class to sleep. Except one person: Haruna, the nerd in the room. Really, I do not know what her secret for not sleeping.

After the history lesson comes to math class. I do not like much of this matter, but the teacher is cool. You know, since I became a Mew Ichigo, math class reminds me of the Tart.

Is it because the day I met him, he asked how much was "2 + 2" and how much was "2 x 2". But in none of these sentences the result was "4."

In two, the answer was "death."

The bell rang. School day ended. Time to work.

I do not believe that there are only 3 days for me to see my alien. Is coming.

Was approaching the day I say "yes."

Today is Wednesday. When Saturday, I'll see my prince.

That night I dreamed about him. In my dreams, we both danced. He was very well dressed. His clothing was a tuxedo. Her hair was caught in a ponytail. His yellow eyes gleamed.

I was as gorgeous as my love. My dress was made of a silk pink and smelled like strawberries. My hair was in a large coke. My shoes were high heels and pink color.

My neck was a collar of gold. My earrings were made of diamond and had a heart shape.

Kisshu-kun was so kind to me. He held me by the waist and made me dance very gently. He looked into my eyes and asked, "Ichigo-san, will you marry me?"

Before I answer, I heard my mother scream, "Ichigo, wake up It's time to go to school! ! You'll be late"

I changed my uniform for me in 5 seconds and got my hair in three seconds. I ran like crazy. I know that I arrived late. But the teacher giving the lesson is always late.

It's history class. The matter is legal. But the teacher does almost the entire class to sleep. Except one person: Haruna, the nerd in the room. Really, I do not know what her secret for not sleeping.

After the history lesson comes to math class. I do not like much of this matter, but the teacher is cool. You know, since I became a Mew Ichigo, math class reminds me of the Tart.

Is it because the day I met him, he asked how much was "2 + 2" and how much was "2 x 2". But in none of these sentences the result was "4."

In two, the answer was "death."

The bell rang. School day ended. Time to work.

I do not believe that there are only 3 days for me to see my alien. Is coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is Friday. Amazingly, I woke up at 6: 30 pm. I took my breakfast, bathed and went quietly to school. Today is the day more fun.

First is the literature class. The subject today was romanticism. Very cool. It reminded me of my boy and alien.

Then came the home economics classroom. I learned to make brownies. I found one cheap. Maybe I can do about to be sold in coffee?

Finda classes, Cafe Mew Mew here I come. Friday is one of the busiest days. Second only to Sunday.

In general, many today are little groups of girls and young lovers. On Sundays, it is common heed entire families.

Today, people working with me looking at me in a weird way. By the Pie is doing it. And look, he's very elusive.

At the end of the day, I wondered why everyone looked at me like that.

They responded with one voice: "After all, Ichigo, have you decided? Tomorrow is the day of the meeting!"

I replied: "I accept your request. Ksisshu love and want to stay with him."

Ryou and Akasaka laughed uncontrollably.

Ryou teased: "You mean my best biological weapon will come across an alien?"

Akasaka smiled and joked: "Oh, how cute If you get married, I give this cake."

Pudding like a little monkey jumped and shouted: "Ichigo and Kisshy under a tree dating! There, there, there !"

Lettuce coyly said: "Ichigo ... san ... I'm happy for that.

You.. need to take care of .. his .. Heart. "

Mint mocked: "Now that coffee will improve the level. The ordinary person will be in love with a prince. Take a chance."

Zakuro smiled and said "Be happy, Ichigo. Kisshu loves you."

Up stepped the Pie: "You mean my friend will get hitched?"

As each one spoke, I was getting angrier. Appear until the ears and tail on me.

Then I cried, "Enough, I'm going home! Have a nice day off!"

I changed clothes and returned to the house panting.

I just know that tomorrow will be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, do not believe it! Today is Saturday! For once, I woke at 10 am.

I took a breakfast. While I ate, my mom talked to me, "Daughter, why do not you walk through the zoo this afternoon? It's a beautiful day."

I, still with sleepy voice answered, "So ... .. that is .. is a good idea ... .."

"Ichigo, if anime will enjoy it. The zoo is filled with young people. Perhaps you can find an interesting guy?"

When my mother spoke on "finding interesting guy," I remembered my alien. It was then that I fully awoke from sleep. So I said: "It's yummy mummy, I think you're right. A walk may be an opportunity to meet cool kids."

"Good luck on your ride. Just do not want you to date a cyniclon. I do not trust them much. Being is just for friendship, can relate to them. But, never one of those people flirt. I forbid." Spoke to Momomya lady.

"Okay, Mom. I'll pack up and leave." I said.

I went to my room, took a shower. I dressed with a white blouse, denim skirt, black shoes and green bag.

I left home and went to my destination. When I arrived at the zoo, I bought some popcorn and I walked through the park.

I looked at the animals. Some were ugly, but harmless, others beautiful and dangerous.

You know, one of my first fights was here.

I come to the cage of monkeys. Here I met the Pudding. Oh, it was so cool! Here, too, that I met Kisshu and he stole my first kiss.

Oh, dear Kisshu, eugostaria like to see him. Where will you appear? After all, he did not tell me the time or meeting place. Just let me know the date.

Suddenly, I felt a breeze behind me and ...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, kitty!" Said a familiar voice.

Hearing this I jumped with fright. But depositors turned and saw it was ... was ..

Kisshu.

"Kitty is scared? Is thus not" picked on the cyniclon

"Kisshu, ... .. you gave me ... .. a fright! But that's OK. AFFF! You ... .. likes to surprise. AFFF!" I panted.

He looked at me and grabbed my chin with his right hand. His touch was so soft. And her look so lovely! Oh, oh, oh, I think I'll melt!

Deep breath and said, "Kisshu, I made a decision. I accept your proposal, my love, my great love."

He smiled and licked his lips. Then he said: "I knew my koneko honey would accept me. You will be mine!"

"Hey, I'll be your girlfriend, not your property!" I growled.

"The kitten will get mad? How about a kiss?" he smiled with satisfaction.

He kissed me. His mouth tasted like honey. His yellow eyes shone like suns.

He put his arms around my waist and I abrçou. I did the same with him.

While we kissed, we do not perceive the approach of certain children.

"Oh, one-chan! You look so in love! I think you find your prince." san said Pudding.

Upon hearing this, I got a fright. Kisshu dropped the floor and fell on him.

This time, I heard a boy's voice speaking: "Well, you see that girl is one shameless! First meeting and is already very excitedly."

I got up and saw that the boy was Tart.

"Pudding, sweetie, do not think Ichigo and Kishy make a gorgeous couple?" asked the boy alien.

"I think, yes! Now let's sing a song!" Replied the yellow Mew.

Tart and Pudding shouted loudly: "Kisshu and Ichigo under a tree dating. There, there, there!"

I was so angry that I left the ears and tail appear.

At this point, the two children ran away. I was going after them, but Kisshu stopped me saying, "Let's go somewhere more private."


	10. Chapter 10

My alien and I teleported to a well wooded park. We were under a tree in a very quiet place.

We talked. We laughed. Mocking each other. And of course, rolled a few kisses.

"Oh, koneko, as I waited for this moment: the two of us close together!"

said my boy with yellow eyes.

"Kisshu, seems like I'm dreaming. But this dream is real. Please do not ever wake me from this dream!" I pleaded.

He noticed my state of supplication and looked into my eyes. Only he did not say anything. Just stared at me in the eye.

I do not know how many minutes it lasted this look. But suddenly, my dear kissed me, "Come, baby, let's get ice cream." He said with a voice somewhat sweet.

He teleported me to an ice cream parlor. I ordered a vanilla sundae. Since he asked for a chocolate milkshake. We ended up eating ice cream and went home. But that day I had!

Arriving home, I was questioned by my mother: "Ichigo, you're left with some guy?"

"Mommy, why does this curiosity?" I asked scared.

"And because the blade of his wall, hates today was marked with a heart." she replied.

I was trembling, shaking a lot. Should I say that out with a boy?

Do I have to say I'm dating a cyniclon? With great difficulty I managed to say: "Mom .. Mom, I'm leaving with a boy ... .. Is .. an old friend."

"Who is this friend, Ichigo?" Sakura asked.

I kept silent.

"Ichigo, who is?" She asked.

I kept silent.

"Ichigo, ask you out or you'll be grounded!" she said angrily.

I trembled at the bases, but said: "It Kisshu .. .. the ..."

She widened her eyes and asked, "Is a cyniclon, is not it?"

I nodded positively.

"You two are dating? She looked at me angrily.

I replied: "Yes we are. There is a month he made me an offer of courtship. And today I confirmed the request. And not go back."

"Ichigo Momomya will leave this matter to his father. He resolved when he returned from his trip, what will happen in a week. But for me you're allowed to see this guy." she said.

I went to my room. Now, I know what real pain is.

My alien and I teleported to a well wooded park. We were under a tree in a very quiet place.

We talked. We laughed. Mocking each other. And of course, rolled a few kisses.

"Oh, koneko, as I waited for this moment: the two of us close together!"

said my boy with yellow eyes.

"Kisshu, seems like I'm dreaming. But this dream is real. Please do not ever wake me from this dream!" I pleaded.

He noticed my state of supplication and looked into my eyes. Only he did not say anything. Just stared at me in the eye.

I do not know how many minutes it lasted this look. But suddenly, my dear kissed me, "Come, baby, let's get ice cream." He said with a voice somewhat sweet.

He teleported me to an ice cream parlor. I ordered a vanilla sundae. Since he asked for a chocolate milkshake. We ended up eating ice cream and went home. But that day I had!

Arriving home, I was questioned by my mother: "Ichigo, you're left with some guy?"

"Mommy, why does this curiosity?" I asked scared.

"And because the blade of his wall, hates today was marked with a heart." she replied.

I was trembling, shaking a lot. Should I say that out with a boy?

Do I have to say I'm dating a cyniclon? With great difficulty I managed to say: "Mom .. Mom, I'm leaving with a boy ... .. Is .. an old friend."

"Who is this friend, Ichigo?" Sakura asked.

I kept silent.

"Ichigo, who is?" She asked.

I kept silent.

"Ichigo, ask you out or you'll be grounded!" she said angrily.

I trembled at the bases, but said: "It Kisshu .. .. the ..."

She widened her eyes and asked, "Is a cyniclon, is not it?"

I nodded positively.

"You two are dating? She looked at me angrily.

I replied: "Yes we are. There is a month he made me an offer of courtship. And today I confirmed the request. And not go back."

"Ichigo Momomya will leave this matter to his father. He resolved when he returned from his trip, what will happen in a week. But for me you're allowed to see this guy." she said.

I went to my room. Now, I know what real pain is.


	11. Chapter 11

Today is sunday. I have no classes but work on coffee in the afternoon.

I'm feeling devastated after the scolding I received from my mother.

But know that the worst is yet to come, after my father returned from his

trip.

Today, at work, I tried to move as smoothly as possible. But I could not because I was very nervous. I broke several dishes, trays, and exchanged dropped requests.

At the end of the workday, my colleagues called me to decks. Everyone wanted to know why he was acting that way.

I told her I was dating Kisshu, but that when she returned home yesterday, my mother asked me about the meeting. And when she knew who I was dating a cyniclon, was furious and forbade me to see him. And I too will be questioned by my father when he returned from his trip in six days.

The reactions of my friends were varied.

Lettuce wept and said: "I'm sorry, Ichigo. But do not give up. There's always a way to change things."

Pudding shouted: "One-chan, if you can not date, I'll help out hidden !"

Mint, a look worried, said, "Your mother does not seem to know what love is."

"Maybe she is just scared. Give it time to think about it." Zakuro said.

"I think the reason is Zakuro. Let your parents absorb the story. Do not force the issue." Akasaka said.

"Honestly, I think you have to do what gives you happiness. Respect your parents, but do not deny the love." Ryou said.

All those words were comfortingly. At least they eased a little by consciêcia. Even though the ficaraim even worse.


	12. Chapter 12

6 days have passed. My father returned. When he learned what happened, he was furious. He forbade me to leave alone. He and my mother took turns to take me to school and work. And when I do the same rertonasse home.

I can not go out with friends or partying. My only time to see the Kisshu was at work.

Oh, I forgot to say. My parents watched my room. Just to ensure he would not be invaded by aliens.

And this went on for weeks.

To alleviate my suffering, Ryou Kisshu employed in the cafe. So, I was happier and worked better.

My friends supported me a lot. But they knew they could not help me so I hid out with Kisshu. For, inevitably my parents find out.

Life was hell! But, would become even worse.

Two months after that, Kisshu knew his father died. So now he is king. However, one problem: he's only 15 years and is single.

Kisshu cyniclon returned to the planet. The goal was to choose a replacement to temporarily leave the throne. This would rule until Kisshu was a married adult.

Oh, my God! Come back soon, my love!


	13. Chapter 13

3 months are past it. How Kisshu is missing, my parents revoked the ban until he returned. Oh life!

I have freedom, but I'm alone. Come back soon, Kisshu! Back, my baby!

I dream of you. I breathe you. No you can not stay. I wish it was night and day, day and night.

I annuities without courage, studied without joy, without eating will. I am depressed. When sadness seemed endless, there came a sunbeam.

One day after work, Pie gave us the following news: "The planet will be temporarily governed by cyniclon Ravioli honey, uncle

Kisshu. He sent a message to the citizens of Tokyo. He wants to perform a dance in this city. "

"Wow, a dance! How nice!" Lettuce said.

"What fashion! Now I was so excited! Hopefully it will be chic." Mint said.

"Oh, how nice! Finally, I can dance with Taru - Taru. There, there, there.

I loved it! "Said a smiling Pudding.

"I found a nice idea. But baby, what kind of dance is?" Zakuro asked.

"Well, girls are invited to the ball all the unmarried girls of the city. Kisshu must choose one and deposited it." Pie said.

"Great ball of a mess. Kish Ichigo will choose and saw nothing to change that." Tart roared.

Akasaka said: "Tart, at least it's an opportunity to take back this Ichigo

away from their parents. "

"Also, I agree! When will the ball, Pie?" Asked Ryou.

"In five weeks. But Kisshu only come two days before the party. Until then, let's plan a way of hiding Ichigo go to prom." Answered the purple-haired alien.


	14. Chapter 14

After this news, my world was awash in a rainbow of joy and peace. Do not believe what is happening.

I'm going to a dance with my baby. I'll see you in about three weeks. I will be his bride. Oh, oh, oh, I'm happy.

Cyniclons messengers are seen all the homes of Tokyo. They left prom invitations to houses where there were unmarried girls between 12 and 18 years of age. They streamed over at my house.

I do not know yet how I dress at the dance. Pie - kun would be responsible for mine. They would do it by magic, and making them happen on the ball.

I counted the days to see Kisshu.

As the day was not enough, two things bothered me: the threats of my parents and the taunts of the Mint.

The Mew kept saying that my days of vulgar and common people were coming to an end. And soon, I'd be a queen chic, refined and gorgeous.

Since my parents threatened me out of the house if I was chosen by

Prince cyniclon.

I feared that my parents tore the invitation. So I asked Ryou that hid me.

Shirogane hid it in his safe in his private mansion (Ryou is richer than Mint, believe me!).

Now, there are only 10 days. Is coming!


	15. Chapter 15

The day arrived for the dance. Today is Saturday. I worked all day. Then I went to the house to bathe. After the bath, Pie would come get me. To make sure that my parents did not forbid me to go to the ball, put the Tart

two to sleep with sleeping potion. After my parents slept, Pie arrived.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, come here!" he shouted.

"Yes, I'm here." I replied.

He teleported me to the backyard. The alien had uam pumpkin, four mice and a turnip. He turned the pumpkin into a coach, mice

in horses and coachman on the turnip.

When I saw it I was amazed and exclaimed: "It seems like a dream. I seem to be a princess. There, there, there."

"You will still be a princess and her dream is not over yet. Now, let

your dress. "Pie said.

In the blink of an eye, I wore a silk muiot light. The dress was low neckline, the skirt was round him and he had picture of strawberries.

My hair was pulled back in a bun. I had earrings and necklace in heart shape. And the feet ...

... feet had two glass slippers in pink.

"Ichigo, go! The spell only lasts until mid - night. Go now!" Said an apprehensive Pie.

I entered the carriage and went to prom. When I arrived, I was surprised. I saw my Kisshu. He wore a tuxedo, his hair was loose. Woe, woe, woe. ! Each girl who entered should address him and say, "Good night, Highness!" If he liked a girl should say: "Dance with me, Miss?"

The king was in cyniclon ball. He felt upset because her nephew has not danced with anyone. I entered the ballroom and headed to

Kish. When I saw my angel, he hugged me and told me, "Ichigo, my strawberry Japanese, you're here! Dance with me, koneko?"

My heart jumped and I said "Good morning, Highness. I take my baby alien."

We danced a lot. Until ace 23h: 30 me, I remembered the warning of the Pie.

"Kisshu, I have to go my love. I'll explain later." I said.

Ran out. I lost a shoe on the trail. But, I entered the carriage. I went mad dash for home. When I got home, the spell was broken. But at least I still got a shoe on the foot.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, I learned that the king was mad so I married the kish.

However ...

The anger of my parents reached its peak. They locked me up at home. Can not go to school or work until Kish withdraws from Earth.

I spent two weeks recluasa. Until the police released me.

My parents were arrested and be tried for kidnapping minor soon.

I should go to an orphanage because I only have 13 years. But to my luck, the parents of the Mint agreed to adopt me.

Kisshu betrothed to me. It was agreed that we'd get married when I turned 18. I continued studying and working at Cafe Mew Mew.

Kisshu now lives permanently in the earth. He made a referendum among its people to know where the new king should live. Luckily for me, my future subjects chose the Earth.

I'm happy, except for the fact that my parents were arrested. But ...

... not everything is perfect.

At least, I Kish and my friends are happy in love.

I'll be a queen and rule the side of love that never leave me.

I love you forever, Kisshu-Kun.

End


End file.
